Dewey Duck (2017)/Gallery
Woo-oo! ecstatic nephews.gif|''"UNCLE'' SCROOGE?!" Launchpad the hatch.gif|"Other-boat-words to Atlantis! Dive! Dive!" "No, wait!" "Aye, aye!" "Launchpad, the hatch! Stop the—" submarine shortcut.gif I may have left the engine running in the houseboat.gif|"Like birthdays, or federal holidays, nothing too—" "Ooh, I may have left the engine running in the houseboat." Daytrip of Doom! how about sacky sack.gif|"Ooh! How about sacky sack?" the sketchiest neighborhood in town.gif|The sketchiest neighborhood in town. The Great Dime Chase! Mqdefault-4.jpg Webby (great dime).png Dewey and Webby.png Webby and Dewey.png Maxresdefault-5.jpg Dewey protects Webby.png how does it know your name.gif|"Oh yeah? If it's just a card catalogue, then how does it know your name? C'mon!" psycho archivist.gif don't disrespect the archives.gif|'"YOU DISRESPECT THE ARCHIVES, YOU SHALL BECOME ''ONE WITH THE ARCHIVES!"' The Art of Organizing.gif The Beagle Birthday Massacre! Hiding .jpg Terror of the Terra-firmians! Louie eats popcorn again.gif boop.gif|"Boop." The Infernal Internship of Mark Beaks! impact trampolines.gif|"Here are the high-impact trampolines, the low-impact trampolines, and, of course, the no-impact trampolines. Those are fun." mandatory dance break.gif|"Oh! Mandatory dance break!" have you tried the factory default.gif|"Have you tried the factory default?" "Of course I—" The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra! I give you the sun.gif|"I give you the sun!" Thriller dance.gif|Parody of the zombie dance from ''Michael Jackson's Thriller. The Impossible Summit of Mt. Neverrest! wormhole snowball.gif The Spear of Selene! SpearOfSelenepic1.jpeg Mxbg.jpg Images-4.jpg Spear17.png Maxresdefault-4.jpg Images.jpg Dewey and Webby (selene).gif you're gonna wanna go back down the hall.gif|"Oh! You're gonna wanna go back down the hall, past the harpy aviary, third door on your left. Garden of Selene. Can't miss it." "Oh, hey, thanks!" Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System! I finally got my driver's license.gif|"I finally got my driver's license." "Uh-wai-wha—?" Ferris Bueller joy ride parody.gif|Parody of the joy ride scene from Ferris Bueller's Day Off. Launchpad parks the car.gif step into my laboratory.gif|"Step into my laboratory." you posted my top-secret plans on the internet.gif|'"You posted my top-secret plans on the ''internet?!" "FIRED!"' Gizmoduck gotcha.gif|"Gotcha." you were a robot this whole time huh neat.gif|"You were a robot this whole time, huh? Neat." McMystery at McDuck McManor! and Mr McDuck just said no parties.gif|"And Mr. McDuck just said: No parties!" Jaw$! Beakley's strength.gif pillow fight.gif The Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains! Michael Jackson dance.gif|"Stop oneupping my oneupsmanship! Dance worse than me!" "No can Dewey." Day of the Only Child! Debbigail Offical.jpeg Debbigail Offical2.jpeg Best Friends.jpeg DeweyxWebby.jpeg haywire security robot.gif Sky Pirates...in the Sky! Don Karnage's dance.gif bravo bravissimo.gif|"Bravo! Bravissimo!" '"LAUNCHPAD!"' Ugly Mug's arabesque.gif|"Oohoo, I love it! You know what? Flip that into a jazzy fouetté and you'll be center stage for sure." Ugly Mug's arabesque with fouette.gif|"You bit players haven't seen the last of Don Karnage!" The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck! oh probably off being supportive of each other.gif The Shadow War! Scrooge isn't that old and selfish.gif|"Scrooge isn't ''that old and selfish." not getting the bends 1.gif|Diving in deep water... not getting the bends 2.gif|...and surfacing quickly without getting the bends. the magic of friendship.gif|"What?!" Lena's demise.gif|''"NO!"'' boys.gif|"And so Duckburg is saved, thanks to Scrooge McDuck and his family." "Boys?" The Most Dangerous Game...Night! step turn step turn step turn dodge and step.gif|"Step, turn, step, turn, step, turn, dodge, and step." outrunning wheel.gif Tower of Infinity.gif|"So, we're trying to conquer the Tower of Infinity in the TV room." "'Tower of Infinity,' what?" "Launchpad, stop them! If both blocks come out, the tower will collapse! You'll be—!" "The number you have reached has been disconnected." careful you'll crush them.gif|"No no no no no no no no no no no!" "Careful, you'll crush them!" "They're already crushed! Why?! ''WHY?!"'' "Guys, relax." hello yes.gif|"Uh... Hello?" "Yes!" Scroogeopoly.gif|"Scroogeoply. The thrilling game of finance and property acquisition." "The final challenge feels extremely rigged. Your face is literally on the box." "Nonsense. Now, which piece will your team play as?" "Actually, maybe—" "—Yeah, maybe we'll play on our own. I'll be the top hat." "I'll be the other top hat." "And I will be...the top hat. Oldest player goes first." Louie's Idol of Cibola.gif|"Here. It's not a Number One Dime, but it's a start." "Whoa." "Wait, what?" The Depths of Cousin Fethry! hair regains shape.gif The Town Where Everyone Was Nice! Dewey blinks.gif|"Remember when you insisted you could juggle the eggs?" "And you dropped one?" Storkules in Duckburg! Dewey no comment.gif Last Christmas! Young Della.jpeg Hugging.jpeg Last_Christmas!_1.jpg Debbigail Hug.jpeg Treasure of the Found Lamp! Louie and Huey slap Dewey.gif Djinn sheathes his sword.gif Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (11).png|Scrooge and the kids come face-to-face with an unexpected event just as they are about to go out on another adventure Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (12).png Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (13).png|Awkward Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (14).png Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (31).png|The boys meeting their mother Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (33).png|Dewey becomes the first to finally embrace his mother Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (34).png|Della returns the favor Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (35).png|Della takes a good look at Dewey Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (37).png|Della confused about the names her kids were given by her brother, Donald; unlike the names she had in mind: Jet, Turbo, and Rebel Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (38).png|"I could've been Turbo?" Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (39).png|Della mad at her brother, Donald for giving the wrong names to her kids Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (40).png Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (41).png Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (42).png|Della embracing both of her sons now Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (43).png Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (45).png|The Duck family happily reunited Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (46).png Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (47).png Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (49).png|The boys happily overwhelming their mother with questions Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (50).png Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (51).png Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (52).png Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (54).png|Della apologizing to her sons for all the mistakes she had made that led to a near-family tragedy Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (59).png|The boys forgive her Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (60).png Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (67).png Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (69).png|Awkward moment for the family Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (70).png|Della bringing a sick Dewey to bed Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (71).png|Dewey still remains happy to have his mom back Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (73).png Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (77).png Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (79).png Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (80).png Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (82).png Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (83).png Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (84).png|The boys defending their mother after an accident Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (122).png|The rest of the boys hugging their mother Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (123).png|Della ruffling Dewey's hair Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (124).png Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (125).png Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (126).png|Everybody setting out for adventure again Raiders of the Doomsday Vault! Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (2).png|Della and Dewey on the Cloudslayer (formerly the Sunchaser) Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (3).png Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (4).png|Della and Dewey on their first high-flying adventure Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (5).png Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (6).png|Della and Dewey excited about the story of the Doomsday Vault Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (7).png|Della and Dewey bored and disappointed when they find out it's just a sterile seed depository built and formerly owned by the late Ludwig Von Drake Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (8).png Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (9).png Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (10).png|Dewey with his mother, Della Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (11).png|Della and Dewey excited to hear the story of the legendary Money Tree whose seeds are in the vault Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (12).png|Della and Dewey becoming even more excited than ever Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (13).png|Della and Dewey upset and disappointed when they learn that Scrooge intends to lock them up safely Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (14).png|Della signaling to her son to just go and see the seeds anyway before Scrooge locks them away for security Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (15).png|Apparently, Della and Dewey think a like Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (18).png|Della and Dewey looking at each other with joy from a distance Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (19).png|"Race you to the Cloudslayer!" Stand Out.jpg|"Stand Out". Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (20).png|Della ruffling her son's hair Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (21).png|Della kissing Dewey Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (22).png Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (23).png|"Roger Dodger. As the crow flies." Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (24).png Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (25).png Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (28).png|Della trying to teach her son how to fly Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (29).png|Della telling Dewey to do it by closing his eyes first Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (30).png Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (31).png|Della watching her son fly for the first time Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (33).png|"I am so sorry." Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (35).png Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (36).png Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (37).png|Della considering the "fun way" to the vault Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (38).png|Della and Dewey sliding through the cave's dangerous tunnel Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (39).png|Della and Dewey laughing together with joy after such fun Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (40).png|They made it! Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (41).png Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (42).png Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (43).png Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (44).png|High-four Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (45).png|Della and Dewey listening to Von Drake through a recording Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (46).png|Della partially showing off her anger when the system turns out to be frozen solid Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (47).png Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (48).png|Della and Dewey getting ready for action Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (49).png|Della launching Dewey into the air vent Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (50).png|Both: "Aw, phooey." Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (51).png Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (54).png|Dewey's glad his mom is alive and well Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (56).png|Della impressed by her son's "strategy" Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (57).png|Della and Dewey continuing with their adventure Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (58).png Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (59).png|Della and Dewey finally entering the seed vault Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (60).png|Della and Dewey have located the box with Money Tree seeds Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (61).png|Della upset when the long claw for retrieving the seeds malfunctions Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (69).png Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (79).png|Della saving Dewey from falling to his death Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (80).png Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (81).png Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (82).png|Della and Dewey landing between Scrooge and Glomgold's shackles Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (83).png|Della and Dewey getting reprimanded by an angry Scrooge Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (84).png Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (85).png|Della and Dewey getting scolded at by Scrooge Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (88).png|The gang (and Glomgold) getting ready to jump Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (89).png|The gang sliding through the growing Money Tree Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (91).png Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (92).png|They're all out Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (93).png Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (94).png|"I'm sorry, Mom. I let you down. I'm not the adventurer you hoped I'd be." Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (95).png|Della passionately telling Dewey otherwise Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (96).png Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (97).png Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (97).2.png Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (98).png|Della and Dewey hugging each other Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (102).png Raiders of the Doomsday Vault (103).png|Dewey giving Della a few harvested Money Tree seeds for safety What Ever Happened to Donald Duck?! Familyphoto_(3).png Familyphoto_(4).png Familyphoto_(5).png File:Lunarispsycho_(4).png A Nightmare on Killmotor Hill! Launchpad whale.gif Huey dewey louie and violet shocked.png Killmotor Hill nightmare 10.png Killmotor Hill nightmare 9.png Killmotor Hill nightmare 7.png Killmotor Hill nightmare 5.png lena smoke 1.png Moonvasion! Tender moments.jpg Moonvasion201.png Promotional Images 599ABF84-BDC8-4825-8A2D-75767A66FB5B.jpeg Dewey-MP.png Pilot (245).png E9FC8758-7A34-4479-9072-35ACE66F2A0B.jpeg 46562085-6CBA-4F64-9D54-DDDEE2153ECD.jpeg B483FFB1-033F-473C-98CF-1FF699C652D6.jpeg DT Promo art thing.png Category:Character galleries (2017)